Hermit Crawmad
The Hermit Crawmad (シャコモドキ) is an enemy in Pikmin 2 and the only known member of the Crawmad family. They resemble stout lobster- or shrimp-like crustaceans whose claws resemble those of squillas, but are in fact related to hermit crabs. It sits in its hole, and is usually found around watery areas, although it can survive on dry land as well. It will peek out of its hole when the Pikmin approach it and it will attack if one gets too near its dwelling. It attacks by charging out of its hole and grabbing a Pikmin, then going back to its nest, where the Pikmin is eaten. The only way to kill it is to lure it out and attack its vulnerable tail before it can crawl back. After being killed, its hole disappears. Larger versions of this enemy exist due to a random size distribution, but they are not considered a separate species, nor do they give more pokos or Pikmin seeds. The Hermit Crawmad appears in Pikmin 3, and seems to act the same way. Notes Olimar's Notes "Looking at the eyes and sickle-shaped legs characteristic of squillas, one would think this is a squilla relative. In fact, it is a relative of the hermit crab. This species, however, has migrated from seaside life in a shell and instead inhabits burrows in the ground. While its legs appear sickle-like, they are pincers that have evolved into a fin shape. This beast feeds on small creatures that pass by its lair, dragging them inside to eat them." Louie's Notes "Shuck from the shell, bake on high heat until crispy, then dip in a pot of melted milk chocolate. Lip-smacking sweet!" Nintendo Player's Guide "Because of the shell on its top half, the Hermit Crawmad is invincible when it's looking out at the battlefield from its hole. The only way to defeat one of the creatures is to draw it from its hole, avoid its attack, then swarm it as it retreats." Killing Methods Pikmin Lure it out of its hole by moving some Pikmin near its hole, then run away. It'll come out and try to get a Pikmin. When it starts to turn around, swarm its backside. Another strategy would be to move the current captain to lure the Hermit Crawmad away from its hole, then swarming it. The player can also use Purple Pikmin to stun the Hermit Crawmad on its way back to its hole .Another risky way is to position a captain near the Crawmad and using the other captain to use his Pikmin to swarm it when the Crawmad rushes for the bait. Captains Go near the hole and wait a second, then run. It'll come out. Proceed to punch its backside. This will have to be done about three times to finish it off. Glitches *Very rarely, if you petrify a Hermit Crawmad and kill it in the water in its dwelling, it will produce a strange butterfly shaped "wave" effect, that will last for the remainder of the time a player is there (only observed on sublevel 6 of the Hole of Heroes). Gallery 30hermitcrawmad.png|A Hermit Crawmad. Hermit Crawmad.png|A Hermit Crawmad within its hole. Hermit Crawmad full.png|A Hermit Crawmad scuttling back to its hole. HermitCrawmadP3.png|The Hermit Crawmad in the Bingo Battle map, Stagnant Sea. It can be seen on Player 1's screen. Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Dream Den Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Shower Room Category:Perplexing Pool Category:Wistful Wild Category:Citadel of Spiders Category:Hole of Heroes Category:Pikmin 2 Challenge Mode Category:Crawmads Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Pikmin 3 Enemies